Feuilles volantes
by Inay
Summary: Divers textes, assez courts, sur Narmë Auberouge, une elfe de sang, personnage de Jeu de Rôle.  Parfois extraits de ses propres carnets.    Non, je ne sais pas résumer.
1. Chapter 1

_Pré-face :_

_One-Shot, comme ont dit ici._

_Un épisode particulièrement marquant pour mon personnage… J'ai tenté de laisser un petit effet de suspens quant à la fin, donc… =3_

**A partir de combien de meurtres devient-on un monstre ?**

**Le premier ?**

* * *

Sanza éternua bruyamment. Peste soit ce pays ! Peste soit des elfes de sang, du Fléau et de la magie, que le chancre les étouffent !

Comme les autres Sentinelles, la présence délétère du Fléau (Maudit Fléau, héritage des hommes et de la Légion Ardente) l'affectait. C'était désagréable à un point qu'elle ne pouvait nommer.

L'elfe de la nuit fit le tour du campement du regard, avec un soupir. Les Terres Fantômes portaient bien leur nom, littéralement ravagées, alors qu'elle pensait n'avoir jamais rien vu d'aussi atroce et désespéré depuis la corruption de Gangrebois. Et encore… Les vestiges d'une civilisation à l'agonie étaient ici bien plus présents, les survivants encore là pour tenter de repousser l'envahisseur mort vivant.

Elle avait aperçue ce qui restait de Quel Thalas lorsqu'ils naviguaient, et il en restait si peu… La flamboyante Lune-Argent, la capitale aux couleurs d'or. La séparation avec les survivants de l'autre continent était consommée, plus jamais, probablement, ils ne porteraient le bleu. Sanza n'avait appris que depuis récemment ce qu'il était advenue de leurs cousins Bien Nés, de ces Quel'Dorei en exil. Ils avaient bien bâtie, même si à présent, il ne restait plus grand-chose.

La Sentinelle n'était pas jeune, même pour les siens, jusqu'alors immortels, mais pas aussi vieille que la Grande Tyrande. Elle n'avait pas connu la Guerre des Anciens, n'avait pas vu leur peuple avant que la Magie ne soit bannie. Elle ne connaissait que les conséquences de l'acte des Biens Nés.

Oh oui, ces monstres avaient bien construit !

La voix de la Prêtresse la tira de ses pensées, malgré un dernier grognement sur la simple idée de la Magie des Arcanes… Et de son utilisation. Ils allaient détruire les Sanctums, c'est pour ça qu'elles étaient là. Détruire les Sanctums, couper les nœuds telluriques de Magie, mais il aurait été sot de songer que les Elfes de Sang ne réagiraient pas lorsqu'on les priverait de leurs ressources. Aussi, devait-elle partir en reconnaissance, et vérifier qu'aucune de ces pâles créatures ne se glissaient jusqu'elles. Il y avait un village détruit non loin, elle devait partir là bas.

La Sentinelle ne dit rien lorsqu'on lui ordonnât cela, se contentant d'un salut militaire avant de partir.

Elle esquive les araignées géantes, les morts vivants, les grands félins que le Fléau avait rendus fous et meurtriers, ainsi que les créatures conjurées par la dangereuse magie des Hauts Elfes. Elle évite de marcher dans les flaques d'un vert fluorescent, de s'approcher des champignons, ou de s'accrocher aux étranges lianes qui pendent des arbres à l'agonie.

Enfin, elle arrive. Du haut de son surplomb, Sanza admire les ruines de la défunte Brume-d'Or. Ce qui reste des bâtiments ressemble à ce qu'elle a aperçue du bateau, plus au nord, mais les pourpres sont encore azur. Elle n'avait jamais vu de Quel'Dorei de près, mais c'est désormais chose faite. Leurs fantômes sans repos hantent le lieu. Leurs cheveux sont aussi blonds que l'éclat du soleil sur la résine, leur peau plus pâle que celle d'un humain –Pour ce qu'elle peut en voir- mais ils lui ressemblent. Ils se meuvent à la façon des Enfants des Etoiles, gracieux, précis, leurs oreilles sont aussi longues bien que plus minces, et elle devine leurs visages aussi fins. Ils sont comme eux, la Sentinelle en est troublée.

Mais si les morts sont si nombreux, images tourmentées d'un si important massacre, alors, combien reste t'il d'elfes dans ce pays ?

* * *

Un jour comme les autres comme les Terres Fantômes, si l'on pouvait qualifier de jour cette lumière grisâtre et diffuse, alors qu'aucun rayon n'atteignait le sol. Une journée comme les autres dans cette semi-obscurité, à essayer d'oublier la puanteur continuelle de ce pays détruit, à pourchasser morts vivants et autres créatures corrompues, en se gardant de la corruption pour soi.

Comme si des lambeaux de ce pays pouvaient réellement être sécurisés. Comme si cela en valait la peine. Mais ils le tentaient, avec l'énergie du désespoir, l'énergie de survivants qui veulent retrouver leur monde à eux, avant la catastrophe qui les a anéantis.

La jeune elfe soupire lorsque son familier cogne encore contre ses jambes. Le lynx aurait dû être fou, comme tout les Pattes-Fantômes (et il l'était probablement), de fait, leur rencontre avait été mouvementée, mais il avait choisi de la suivre. Ni les menaces de la jeune, ni ces appétits sanguinaires ne l'avaient détourné de cette décision, mais ils peinaient tout deux à s'habituer à la présence de l'autre.

Et puis, il y avait cette mission qui pesait sur l'âme de l'apprentie chasseresse. Elle avait combattu bien des créatures depuis qu'elle avait renoncé à la maîtrise de la magie (Mais pas de la Soif qui se faisait plus forte à chaque seconde), des animaux du Bois des Chants Eternels, des Tréants, des wyrmelins de mana et les créatures de l'Académie. Elle savait se battre, maintenant.

Mais jamais elle n'avait combattue un être bipède, un de ses semblables. Cette mission lui semblait contre-nature, et elle se répétait, pour se rassurer, que les Kal'Doreis n'étaient que des monstres, de grandes et sombres créatures vampires qui se gaussaient de leur chute, et désiraient abattre ce qui restait d'eux. Elle avait besoin d'y croire.

Ohtar, le lynx, sentait le malaise de sa compagne, sans savoir vraiment comment y réagir. Cette idée de suivre un autre être était toute neuve encore, il se contenta de frotter son museau contre sa main. La jeune elfe lui dédia un pâle sourire.

Les Darnassiens voulaient détruire les Sanctums des Arcanes, ce qui restait de magie en ces terres, alors que les Elfes de Sang peinaient à survivre, vulnérables face à cette formidable voie d'accès qu'est la Malebrêche. Non, ils auraient difficilement pu trouver meilleur moyen de les exterminer.

Narmë et son compagnon enjambèrent le cadavre d'une chauve-souris (A moins que ce ne soit une gargouille), et esquivèrent les tristes Esprits de Brume-d'Or, cherchant le fameux campement des Elfes de la Nuit, sans autres indications que les brefs commentaires des Soldats de Tranquillien. Elle eut pour les morts de ce village, une pensée pleine de tristesse en abordant le surplomb, mais cela fut vite chassé par le sentiment d'une présence.

Quelque chose qui, bien que vivant, n'avait rien à voir avec la faune de ces terres, ou les Sin'Doreis. Elle mit quelques instants à comprendre, mais cette idée était encore étrange. Un de ces elfes de la nuit, si près des ruines ?

Elle avança, hésitante.

La Sentinelle était bien là, son clair regard d'argent posé sur Brume-d'Or, et ses longs cheveux verts se fondant dans l'herbe autour. Elle n'avait pas senti sa présence, et Narmë l'observa. Certes, elle la dépassait de beaucoup (Mais même pour une Sin'Dorei, la chasseresse était de petite taille), sa peau était violette, plutôt que pâle comme la sienne, mais tout cela ne représentaient que des détails. La femme lui ressemblait.

Narmë avait déjà vu une Kal'Dorei déjà, Airgeadach, la druidesse aux cheveux d'argent, mais son air animal ne présentait que peu de semblance avec la Sentinelle qui était là. C'est aux siens que l'étrangère ressemblait, la jeune hésita, encore.

Elle faisait partie de ceux qui désiraient leur extinction, malgré tout… Si elle la laissait, là, maintenant, sans intervenir, cette femme si semblable mais au cœur de démon causerait la perte de plusieurs Sin'Doreis, la mort d'enfants peut être. Elle était donc un danger à éliminer.

Mais c'est plus guidée par des réflexes que l'elfe de sang banda son arc, alors que la partie rationnelle de son esprit tentait de raisonner sur ce chemin. Sa main trembla alors qu'elle libérait la flèche, et le trait ne se planta pas dans le cœur de la monstrueuse Sentinelle, mais dans une bûche un peu plus loin, sans même la frôler.

* * *

Sanza contempla avec un léger effarement la pointe encore vibrante, de la flèche qui venait de siffler sous son nez, accusant une légère difficulté à comprendre, puis tournant la tête. Las ! L'ennemi était là, déjà, une elfe de sang la tenait en joue, prêt à tirer encore une fois. Et cette fois, correctement.

Avec un grondement rageur, la Sentinelle se jette à l'assaut, alors que l'Autre se met en garde.

Ce fut un combat d'ombres, un combat silencieux, sans cri rageur ni insultes, uniquement ponctué par le choc métallique d'une lame contre quelque chose. Elles se battaient avec colère, mais c'était une colère froide, dominée par la volonté de survivre, et qu'importe ce qu'il advient de l'adversaire. C'était un combat de silence, alors qu'elles n'entendaient que le son de leur respiration saccadées, et enfin, l'acier qui perce la chair.

Alors les bruits atteignent de nouveau leurs oreilles. Il y a les feulements du félin, qui ne sait comment intervenir, l'eau qui tombe goutte à goutte d'une branche basse, le vent qui souffle, et puis, le sang qui forme peu à peu une flaque à leurs pieds.

Elle observe le visage de son assassin, s'amuse de son expression horrifiée, alors que son regard passe de la lame souillée au corps qui tombe lentement. Elle est mortellement atteinte, mais cette idée ne l'ennui pas tant. La compréhension vient, la haine aussi, si elle n'était pas déjà présente. Peuple de monstres, peuple de meurtrier.

Elle meurt en songeant que son ennemie la suivra. Un jour. Bientôt.

Elle observe le visage de sa victime, s'étonne de son sourire. L'immortalité n'existe plus, mais elle a l'impression d'un sacrilège, en prenant la vie d'une telle créature. La paix s'inscrit sur ses traits fins, et elle a l'impression d'avoir abattue un être qui lui était si infiniment supérieur. Elle se sent souillée, monstrueuse, bien loin de la satisfaction victorieuse qu'on aurait pu attendre.

Elle a commis un crime, l'horreur s'inscrit jusque dans ses traits, alors qu'elle baisse la tête vers ses mains tâchées de sang. Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle avait désiré, ce n'était pas quelque chose de bien. En cet instant, elle ne parvient pas à se dire que c'était quelque chose d'indispensable. Et tout doucement, la jeune elfe de sang se laisse glisser au sol, à genoux auprès de son ennemie vaincue.

La pluie tombe sur les Terres Fantômes, et à la pluie se mêle des larmes d'amertume.

* * *

_Post Face :_

_(Voir ci dessous)_

_Narmë est une elfe de sang durement éprouvée par les derniers événements arrivés à sa race. L'invasion du Fléau, le passage de Haut-Elfe à Elfe de Sang par la Ponction._

_Si vous êtes totalement étrangers à cet univers, cela doit être un peu étrange pour vous, mais sachez que je n'hésite pas à répondre aux questions, lorsque j'en connais la réponse._

_Narmë donc, a perdu ses parents et son frère aîné, ses croyances, ses convictions, à l'époque de ce combat. C'est quelque chose de difficile pour elle, qui l'a profondément marquée, et qui me trottait dans la tête depuis longtemps. Néanmoins, il y a toujours un petit quelque chose, dans l'ambiance, le ton, qui ne ressort pas exactement comme je le voudrais, et je ne comprends pas d'où est ce que ça vient._

_Je prends très bien les critiques constructives, je ne mords presque pas, etc._

_Bon séjour. */kiss*  
_


	2. Flammes et feuillets

Elle était là, assise près de l'âtre, semblant juste profiter de la chaleur. Sa robe sombre lui collait au corps, trempée, alors qu'elle tendait ses mains vers le feu, peu impatiente de retourner à l'averse du dehors. Par comparaison, la taverne semblait extrêmement claire.  
Dans sa tête, l'elfe retournait encore et encore la dure condamnation. Exil.  
Cette fiole du Puits du Soleil avait attiré beaucoup trop d'attention, une attention indésirable et un peu trop dangereuse pour qu'elle reste sur place. Alors il fallait retourner à la fuite, partir plus loin encore de Quel'thalas, avec les chiens de chasse Thalassiens sur les talons, mais elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas rester ici. Quand bien même ce danger n'aurait impliqué qu'elle –et elle n'avait aucune envie de goûter l'hospitalité des geôliers elfiques- il ne fallait pas non plus qu'en la retrouvant, ils retracent l'Arcane. Vraiment trop dangereux.  
Narmë ouvrit son carnet de dessins, de souvenirs, son journal. Puisqu'il était nécessaire de fuir, autant y aller seule. D'autant plus qu'il existe des absences – ou des souvenirs de présences- bien lourdes à transporter.  
Elle observe la page, en silence, ce demandant si celui-là sera un peu oublié, et puis elle l'arrache, le condamne aux flammes. Longtemps, elle le regarde se consumer.

_Au feu le Glouton._  
Même si celui là est sans espoir, même s'il s'accroche bien trop à ses cauchemars pour qu'elle puisse l'abandonner. Même s'il a trop prit et trop creusé sa chair pour qu'elle puisse combler tout les vides. Même si elle porte sa marque dans le creux de sa peau, fer rouge de propriétaire..  
Pour un peu de temps au moins, il ne serait pas du voyage.

_Au feu le Corbeau._  
Il mit du temps à brûler, mais c'était d'une chaleur ancienne. La chasseresse laissait là son oiseau au bec abimé, officialisant la fin de leur valse et de leurs souvenirs communs. Voilà longtemps qu'il n'était plus vraiment là.

_Au feu l'Ours et le Dogue._  
Ils n'étaient d'aucune espèce d'importance, des amuse-gueules, des jouets de passage. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment place dans ce carnet, ne comptaient pas, n'avaient jamais compté, si ce n'est pour garder ses nuits en l'absence des deux suivants. Elle ne les regarda même pas s'enflammer.

_Au feu le Loup._  
Le loup blanc qui courrait sur la lande gelée, son loup. Les flammes ne le touchèrent pas, il tombât à coté, loin de l'âtre, et elle ne fit pas un geste pour le ramasser. Il était impossible à brûler, indissociable d'elle. Son absence n'était qu'un léger contretemps, il reviendrait, dans cinq, dans six ou sept mois, il reprendrait sa place dans ces pages, et à ses cotés. Elle savait l'attendre, elle avait l'habitude, ce loup là n'était pas trop grégaire.  
Mais les pages ne restaient pas vierges, quand il se refusait à y rester.

_Au feu le Lion… ?_  
La main qui allait le condamner à la disparition s'arrêta. La chasseresse fixa le dessin, songeant à celui qui se dissimulait derrière –comme tout les autres- et puis elle le reposa. Il n'était pas le Loup pour partir et revenir sans cesse, mais elle lui laissait tout de même une chance. (Un coup d'œil à sa main dénuée d'ornements)  
Et puis, elle ne pouvait pas se passer de lui.

Allez, voilà qu'il était l'heure de partir, retourner à la pluie glaciale du dehors et à la longue course qui l'attendait. Elle reviendrait, c'était nécessaire.


	3. Fin de partie

Elle se redresse sur les coudes, en ignorant la présence de l'homme endormi près d'elle, et laisse échapper un long soupir. Ils n'ont pas dormi assez longtemps pour que le feu s'éteigne complétement, et elle rejette le drap pour aller raviver les braises. Elle a perdu contre ses cauchemars, encore une fois.  
Son amant ne se réveille pas, alors l'elfe reste au bord du lit à regarder les flammes qu'elle vient de rallumer, les silhouettes qui y virevoltent et les ombres dansantes qu'elles projettent sur les murs.  
La flamme a toujours été un symbole fort, pour elle, pour tout ceux qui se donnent le nom d'enfant du sang, et pour une dame il y a, lui semble t'il, une éternité, qui a fait de la flamme mauve son blason.

Narmë a une légère grimace, et fouille dans le sac qui traine au sol à la recherche de sa pipe et, peut être, si elle a de la chance, un reste de l'herbe du conteur que lui a offert Morch. Elle n'a plus vraiment l'envie d'observer les silhouettes dans le feu, elle préfère tenter de conter sa propre histoire dans la fumée. Une histoire sans succube, ni démon d'aucun sorte, où nul phénix ne se présente, et où l'on aperçoit pas les arbres d'or de Quel Thalas.

Narmë ne vérifie pas si son amant dort toujours, elle se contente de bourrer la pipe et de l'allumer, sitôt qu'elle a retrouvé la bourse d'herbe.

Inspiration. Expiration.  
Des formes grises et argent apparaissent dans la fumée, vaporeuses, éthérées. Depuis le c?ur des volutes, un arbre blanc dresse sa couronne de branchage à l'assaut du ciel, et sur un mont aux arrêtes aiguës cerclé de brouillard, de pâles lueurs dansent une improbable farandole. Et la fumée devient brume. Et la brume devient tout.  
Inspiration. La blancheur s'étend sur ce qui semble l'infini.  
Expiration. Cour de Fossoyeuse.

C'est un grand homme qui lui tourne le dos, regardant l'escalier, tout comme elle, où disparaît un couple aux cheveux pâles, la femme entrainant son compagnon avec une expression pressée. Elle connait tout les acteurs de ce souvenir, tout ce qui va se dérouler, mais elle ne cherche pas à partir.  
Le grand homme se retourne, et fixe la femme qui était elle. Son elle actuel observe la scène de l'extérieur, d'un point un peu plus hauteur, sans parvenir à se détacher totalement du corps qui rejoue la scène. Elle fixe les yeux bleus d'Osan'gar.

Et elle observe la cour, les herbes ternes qui poussent entre les pierres brisées, leur lente ondulation sous la brise, n'écoutant l'ancienne conversation que d'une oreille, uniquement les bribes que lui apporte le vent.  
« Rejoins le Fléau... Rejoins moi. … Non.. » Des chuchotements sans intérêts, qui n'ont plus qu'un sens limité.  
« Tu crois vraiment qu'ils ont oubliés, qu'ils ne reviendront pas vers nous ? Que ce Monastère promet autant que ce que nous offrons ? Est ce que toi, tu as oublié ? La lame qui te transperce l'oeil, ton sang sur mes doigts, tu aurais oublié ? … Non. Non, bien sûr, alors, crois-tu sérieusement qu'eux, ils ont oublié ? »

Babillage inepte. Mais dans sa mémoire, le Chevalier a toujours une voix aussi douce lorsqu'il lui répète de venir.  
« Bon, en ce cas je vais faire de toi une goule, ce sera presque la même chose. »  
Elle n'observe plus de l'extérieur. Il tire son épée runique, et sourit à la femme borgne, de son éternel sourire si charmant, et un peu cruel. Elle y répond par un rictus, et chasse l'oisillon blanc de son épaule pour dégainer ses dagues. Ils s'étaient déjà rapprochés en parlant, et le Chevalier de la mort n'a pas besoin d'avancer beaucoup plus pour porter un coup de taille, destiné à trancher la petite elfe.  
Elle se plaque contre lui pour éviter le tranchant, et grogne lorsque bras en armure vient s'écraser contre son dos, expulsant tout l'air de ses poumons. Narmë se tortille pour tenter de n'être pas simplement broyée entre l'armure et le bras. Elle ne doute pas un instant qu'il en a la force.  
Péniblement, elle parvient à dégager un bras, et serre les dents pour planter la dague dans son ?il, avec toute l'énergie qu'elle peut.

Elle a un sourire cruel lorsque l'étau se relâche, et chacun titube en arrière sur quelques pas. Osan'gar a porté une main à son visage ensanglanté, l'?il survivant luisant de rage.  
« Cela complète magnifiquement ta balafre » sussure la petite elfe.

Elle n'avait pas prévu qu'il se reprenne si vite, et elle n'a pu esquiver le poing qui se referme sur sa gorge délicate. Le Chevalier la secoue comme si elle n'était qu'une vulgaire poupée de chiffon, et elle entends presque ses vertèbres craquer sous sa poigne. A travers les papillons noirs qui embrument sa vision, Narmë aperçoit un éclair blanc sur le visage d'Osan'gar, et la pression disparaît soudainement.  
Elle tombe à genou, crachant pour tenter de reprendre sa respiration tandis que l'homme se débat contre l'oiseau blanc qui s'accroche bec et serres pour détruire son visage. Elle ne voit pas l'oisillon qui s'écrase au sol lorsqu'il s'en débarrasse, et à peine Osan'gar lorsqu'il tire ses cheveux en arrière pour lui relever la tête.

Ils se fixent en silence, un long moment. Il ne porte plus qu'un masque ensanglanté, où brille son oeil d'un bleu glacé, qui ne la lâche pas alors qu'elle reprend ses esprits.  
Lentement, il murmure les paroles impies, et fait taire ses potentielles protestation d'un revers nonchalant. L'elfe s'affaisse un peu plus, sous le poids de la magie runique, du carcan de glace qui commence à se former sur ses membres, et de la certitude d'avoir perdu la partie, définitivement cette fois.

C'est une surprise de le voir s'effondrer soudainement, crachant des injures thalassiennes entre ses dents, alors qu'un autre homme vient de sortir des ombres, stylet à la main. La pointe empoisonnée a frappé au point faible de la cuirasse, sous l'aisselle. Le Chevalier s'accroche à la garde de l'épée plantée dans le dallage, a un sursaut pour se redresser alors que le poison fait déjà effet, engourdissant ses membres. Le nouvel arrivant quant à lui ne fait pas un geste, pas plus lorsque Narmë se relève péniblement que lorsque Osan'gar crache rageusement au sol.

« J'étais là depuis... un moment," finit-il par expliquer. Ses mots à voix basse se perdent dans l'obscurité des arches de la cour.

Elle le regarde brièvement, en silence, avant de se tourner de nouveau vers l'homme impuissant. La petite elfe ne sait pas comment songer à cette fin brutale. La fin de la partie arriverait si vite ? N'y a t'il pas quelque chose encore, n'a t'il pas encore un tour pour s'en tirer ? C'est en songeant à cela qu'elle se penche sur lui et reprend sa dague, songeant à leur long lien, sa trahison, leur destinée entrelacée, et la fin du jeu. Ce jeu qui a déjà trop duré.

« Tu as perdu. » dit l'elfe, doucement, en une simple constatation.

Elle trace une ligne écarlate sur sa gorge, sans regarder ses yeux qui s'assombrissent, sans écouter le son du corps contre les pierres, ni son dernier râle, pour nier son existence. Ils avaient tout joué, et il avait perdu, son nom ne signifiait plus rien. Elle oublierait son nom, elle oublierait son odeur, elle oublierait tout de lui. Il avait perdu.

Narmë essuie le sang de sa lèvre éclatée, et observe le voleur. Elle n'a plus l'envie de lui demander pourquoi, qui est-il, pas plus qu'il ne désire y répondre alors, ils se fixent, muets. Elle suppose que son regard fût suffisant pour transmettre sa gratitude, elle en a l'espoir. Ils ne veulent pas parler. Cela n'a pas d'importance, il n'était qu'un pion, pour qu'enfin tout s'arrête. Le voleur n'a ni nom ni odeur, c'est mieux ainsi.

L'elfe sort un flacon d'huile du sac qu'elle avait laissé tombé. Les Templiers en ont toujours, pour les ennemis massacrés comme pour les camarades tombés. Elle ne sait pas dans quelle catégorie le classer, en répandant l'huile inflammable sur ses restes. Le voleur recule de nouveau dans les ombres, s'éclipse. Elle a reconnu le tabard de l'Ordre Exalté, c'est tout ce dont elle se souviendra. Elle le remercie aussi de la laisser seule.

Des flammes s'élèvent de la dépouille. Langues de feu voraces qui dévorent les souvenirs et les êtres, si pâles, comme sa peau, comme les neiges du Nord. L'elfe les fixe, jusqu'à ce qu'elles redeviennent cendres.

Une braise s'envole dans l'air froid des soirées de Tirisfal, portée par un léger souffle d'air.

Elle redevient les braises dans l'âtre improvisée, chaudes, rassurantes. Le vent et la cour glaciale de Fossoyeuse ont disparus, et sous ses yeux nul gisant, juste la paroi de la tente, ses affaires sur le sol. La main de son amant lui caresse le dos, alors qu'il la regarde sans expression, et qu'elle vient se lover contre lui avec un long soupir.  
A voix basse, elle se répète qu'il a perdu, que la partie est finie.


	4. Interlude familial

Le peigne en argent trace de fins sillons dans la chevelure rousse. Des reflets rouges y dansent sous la lumière de la lampe arcanique, entre les ombres douces que trace la silhouette de l'elfe. La mage a laissé tomber l'étoffe moirée de ses épaules, brossant lentement ses cheveux. C'est un rituel apaisant, comme toujours, parmi les lueurs subtiles de son alcôve. Elle détaille un instant ses traits dans le miroir aux dorures, pose sur elle même un regard critique. Ses traits n'ont plus grand chose de la rondeur des jeunettes elfes, ou des nobles qu'aucune peine ne touche jamais dans leurs cocons. Le Fléau, puis cette guerre civile l'a durcie. Elle a l'air fatiguée, elle le sait. Elle l'est au fond, après cet énième et interminable tour de garde, ses patrouilles, et puis toujours ses traîtres qui attaquent et qu'il faut repousser. Elle a encore tué aujourd'hui, même si tout ce sang sur ses mains la répugne. Les reflets de ses cheveux y font un formidable écho.

Flann repose le peigne sur la commode et soupire. C'est à cet instant que l'homme s'engouffre dans sa tente en criant. Ses yeux s'attardent un instant sur le phénix qui orne le dos de la mage, le temps qu'il faut pour crier.  
_« Auberouge! Auberouge ! » _  
Elle renonce à ses quelques précieuses heures de sommeil, et tourne ses yeux vert d'eau en direction de l'intrus avec un sifflement agacé.  
_« Qu'y a t'il encore, Kiev ? » _  
_« Les... Les..._ s'essouffle-t-il. _Ils... sont là. »_

La mage remonte rapidement ses cheveux en un chignon lâche, et rattache sa robe sous les exhortations pressantes du technicien blond. Voilà, ça y est, ils sont là. Sont-ils nombreux ? Il n'en sait rien. L'alerte a été donnée, c'est tout. Où ? En bas, les troupes ont l'air en mauvaise posture.

Ils sortent, la ceinture d'outils de Kiev cliquetant à chaque pas, et le petit claquement des pieds de Flann résonne dans l'atmosphère raréfié de Raz-de-Néant.  
Ils peuvent déjà entendre la clameur féroce des combats, comme si un millier de Clairvoyants attaquaient la Manaforge, mais il ne peut assurément y avoir tant de traîtres...  
Ils se taisent, embrassent la situation du regard en arrivant sur le petit surplomb encore vierge d'envahisseur. Les troupes des Clairvoyants ont effectivement attaqué, y mêlant des aventuriers d'un peu n'importe quelle faction, et écartant les leurs du précieux vaisseau draenei.  
Tant et tant de traîtres...  
Leurs tenues indigo se détachent entre les uniformes pourpres, mais répandu sur la pierre, le sang de tous à la même couleur. Tout vire à l'écarlate.  
Aucun des deux elfes n'ose descendre, fascinés et horrifiés à la fois par cette catastrophe qui s'annonce. Des langues de feu lèchent les parois de la Manaforge, se nourrit des rares tentes situées à proximité. Des sorts ont visiblement échappés aux pyromans... Flann tressaille, lorsque l'incendie s'engouffre dans le couloir. Ainsi, voilà ce qui allait advenir.

Les Clairvoyants ont senti eux aussi le danger, l'indigo disparaît peu à peu. Ou peut être les siens sont-ils en train de gagner. Elle aimerait leur crier d'éteindre les flammes, de sauver ce qui peut encore l'être, de fuir, ou tout cela à la fois, mais statue elle est, et statue elle restera jusqu'à la fin. Frêle et raide statue perchée sur son surplomb, au dessus du désastre. Les statues ne crient pas.

Une brise agite ses cheveux rouges autour de son visage figé, et puis le souffle, le terrible souffle incendiaire qui dévore tout ce qui a survécu à l'explosion.  
Elle ressent vaguement sous ses pieds le léger choc de Kiev qui tombe à genoux. La mage reste droite, debout, elle ne peut que contempler le cratére là où se dressait la Manaforge, et leurs espoirs. Le monde est plongé dans le silence.  
Les cadavres noircis brûlent, les survivants brûlent, et pourtant il n'y a pas un son.  
Dans les campements épargnés, il n'y a aucun mouvement, juste la danse des flammes.  
Et au dessus un elfe à genoux, qui pleure comme un enfant. Et elle, qui croit mourir entre les flammes.

Puis le son revient, et les autres couleurs du spectre. Le monde n'est plus en noir et rouge.  
L'homme blond murmure, à lui même, sa résignation semble désespérée.  
_« C'est fini... Fini. Nous sommes finis... Nous avons perdu. » _

Alors elle respire, et cesse d'être une statue. Elle manque de s'affaisser en quittant sa raideur, mais elle ne peut pas, elle n'a pas le droit, elle n'a pas le temps, pas maintenant. On s'écroulera plus tard, on pleurera quand on pourra. Elle articule avec conviction.

_« Nous avons juré de servir. » _

Elle ne sait plus si elle y croit, mais Kiev, Kiev qui pleure en secouant la tête, a besoin de le penser.

_« Va chercher un officier, rassemblons... tout le monde. Les morts ont le droit a une vraie immolation, ils ont donné leur vie pour Quel'Thalas. Mais après, il faudra rentrer au Donjon... »_


	5. Thérapie par la force

Je hais les bateaux.

Accoudée à ce qu'ils appellent « bastingage », je laisse mon regard dériver sur un horizon qui semble ne jamais devoir accoucher d'une terre. Je hais les bateaux, et je hais la mer. Un nouveau coup de roulis fait tituber quelques Kor'kron sans me déranger plus que cela. Ce n'est pas pire que le vol atrocement pesant d'un Proto-drake, et depuis le temps qu'ils nous promènent sur cette horreur liquide, on devrait tous être habitués.

Mais je ne peux me faire à ce sol qui tangue sous mes pieds, aux vagues qui se brisent contre la coque, et à la côte qui n'apparait pas. Qui a dit « En mer, personne ne t'entend crier. » ? Si un caprice la pousse à nous écraser entre deux vagues, il n'y aura pas la moindre échappatoire, nous périrons tous pitoyablement noyés. Toujours pas de côte…

Je hais mer et navire car j'en ai peur. Inutile d'y chercher un sens caché, une vieille anecdote où j'aurais frôlé la mort dans les profondeurs, malmenée par cette puissante main invisible que sont les courants. Rien de cela, il n'y a pas de raison derrière ma terreur, juste la certitude que c'est un aller-simple pour l'oubli.

Si j'avais pu choisir, je ne serais jamais venu. La conquête de cette île je m'en fiche, quand bien même ce serait un parfait point pour attaquer la capitale ennemie. Je n'ai rien de particulier contre eux, je n'ai même pas envie de cette guerre, mais on ne résiste pas à un appel aux armes du nouveau Chef de Guerre. Pas quand celui-ci s'appelle Garrosh, et qu'il entend plonger tout les peuples de notre faction dans une guerre pire que celle que nous avons mené contre le Fléau. Ma fuite n'aurait que plongé mes camarades dans l'embarras…

Je jette un coup d'œil au dos d'Ael, un peu plus loin. Je n'aurais probablement pu embarquer si elle n'avait protégé mon esprit de moi-même. Je connais mal les pouvoirs des prêtres, je sais simplement que lorsqu'elle m'a conduit sur ce rafiot, je ne ressentais pas la peur, absolument aucune. Elle s'était un peu approprié ma tête, mais sans rancune, nous sommes alliées. Je crois. Tant que nous aurons le même Maître, nous serons alliées, en tout cas.

Je crispe les mains sur le bois (sûrement vermoulu) lorsqu'une vague s'écrase contre la coque juste sous moi. Si loin en dessous… Au moins, les secousses incessantes des derniers mois ont fini leur travail de destruction. Même s'il a fallu recevoir une montagne sur la tête pour l'ultime tremblement, je suis satisfaite que cela cesse. Long soupir. Nous partons en guerre avant même d'avoir retrouvé tous ceux qui ont disparus dans la catastrophe, en abandonnant sur le rivage des cendres encore chaudes et… Une autre vague vient clapoter contre nous et interrompt le fil de mes pensées, me faisant pousser un gémissement. Quand donc pourrons-nous quitter cette épave ?

Un cri un peu différent des autres attire mon attention. Les marins crient depuis le début du voyage, c'est leur seul mode de communication, mais je ne suis pas certaine que le cri d'horreur soit un très bon signe. Surtout lorsqu'il est poussé par un orc.  
Je me retourne, lentement, les ongles enfoncés dans le bois, incapable de formuler une autre pensée. Chaos, tout est chaos, encore une fois.

L'épaisse tentacule s'est emparée d'un kor'kron, l'élevant à la même hauteur, sans étouffer ses hurlements. Ils se perdent dans les autres cris, tous ont maintenant vu les tentacules qui encerclent le bateau, et leurs spasmes menaçants. Ils courent dans tout les sens, comme des poules sans tête, agitent parfois des armes. Où espèrent-ils fuir ?

« KRAKEN ! »

Pas la moindre idée de ce qu'est un kraken, pour c'que j'm'en fiche. Je ne bouge pas, je ne pourrais pas. Pour faire quoi ? Il n'y a pas d'endroit pour fuir, pas d'ennemi à attaquer. Même en le voulant, je ne pourrais pas agiter le moindre muscle, ils sont bien trop raides. Un orc a découpé un morceau de tentacule qui s'agite sur le pont, immonde chose dégoulinante, qui rampe, tente d'attaquer tout ce qui passe à portée.  
Je ne bouge pas. Un craquement sinistre retentit au milieu des cris, le gémissent du navire à l'agonie, broyé par la terrible créature. J'entends « Lok'tar ogar ! », mais j'ai oublié le sens de ces mots, s'ils en ont jamais eu un.  
La puanteur saline de la chose est la première chose qui frappe, immondice répugnante, ça et les paquets d'embruns qui nous fouettent à chacun de ses mouvements. Devrais-je dire ses reptations ? Une vague s'écrase contre mon visage, me coupe le souffle et brouille ce qu'il me reste de vue. Je sent le navire gémir, basculer lentement du coté du Kraken. Je suis soudée à ce bastingage, je ne tomberais pas, mais autour de moi, plusieurs personnes glissent jusqu'au... C'est un bec je crois. La créature doit les dévorer. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'y penser, mes bras commencent à me faire souffrir.  
Je crois que je vais mourir.

La chose s'est enroulée autour de moi, me soulevant bien au dessus de ce qu'il reste de la frêle embarcation. Mes os imitent la complainte du bateau, écrasée dans l'étreinte. Je crie, je crois, mais il y en a tant d'autres. Tout est perdu dans un flou de vitesse, chute libre. Choc.  
L'impact a dû briser ce qu'il me restait d'os intacts, j'ai mal. Recroquevillée, je m'enfonce, c'est doux, sombre. Accueillant. Je descends lentement, m'éloigne de la lumière au dessus.

Je ne respire plus. Il n'y a plus d'air. Je descends toujours, l'eau me porte. J'aurais pu choisir un meilleur endroit pour mourir, mais ce n'est plus trop important. La lumière a disparu. Ce sera une mort douce, j'ai l'impression de m'endormir. J'entrevois une silhouette reptilienne, alors que l'obscurité se fait totale. Quelque chose frôle mon bras doucement, ou s'en empare avec violence, je ne saurais dire. Je disparais dans ce monde aveugle et ouaté, laissez moi, cela ne m'intéresse plus. Je veux seulement dormir.

Tout disparait.

Brièvement, j'ai mal, et j'ouvre les yeux. J'ai retrouvé la pesanteur, on dirait. Je suis étendue sur une surface dure, je crois que c'est du bois. La douleur a disparu. Le Roué est assis à coté de moi. Pourquoi le ? C'est un Roué, je ne le connais pas. Mais je reconnais sa poigne lorsqu'il pose une main sur mon épaule.

« Revenue parmi nous ? »

Tout est relatif, qui êtes vous ? Où est cet endroit ? Mais la deuxième question aurait semblée stupide, il suffit de regarder autour. J'avais raison, ce rafiot a bien coulé. Bienvenue dans la cale. Quelqu'un émerge de ce qui semble une petite… mare ? Troll, un autre des passagers. Non, des appelés aux armes. J'ai du mal à organiser mes pensées, ou à écouter ce qui se dit autour.

Cercle Terrestre. Survivants. Naufragés. Coincés ici. Coincés. Ici. A plusieurs lieux de la surface. J'ai l'impression de terrible poids sur mes épaules, de milliers de tonnes d'eau au dessus de ma tête. Mourir noyé était peut être un choix plus judicieux que périr écrasé…

Allez aider à sauver les autres passagers, avant que les nagas ne les emmènent. Quels nagas ? C'est de là que revient le troll ? Mais si on en ramène d'autres, ça va épuiser la réserve d'air ! Il faut plutôt chercher un moyen de retourner à la surface. Les chamans ont sûrement une solution.

Je croise un regard imperturbable. Sauver les autres, ou il ne fera rien pour moi. Je peux vous permettre de respirer sous l'eau, dit-il. Ca ne m'intéresse pas de devenir un murloc, je veux partir ! Partir !

Ma fragilité apparente ne le fait pas fléchir. « Nous chercherons une solution lorsque nous serons autant que possible ici. » Il est le seul à maîtriser les éléments ici, il a le pouvoir. Totalement. Etalant cette prétendue fragilité, je titube jusqu'à la mare. Une voie vers le reste de l'océan, hors de la bulle protectrice. Je m'assieds au bord, les jambes dans l'eau, je plante mes ongles dans le bord du cadre. Seul moyen pour sortir, personne pour calmer la peur à ma place. Encore une fois, je ne suis pas morte. Et dans les cinq prochaines minutes ?

Inspiration, je me laisse glisser dans l'eau.

Quand je reviens, de nouveaux orcs occupent une partie de la cale. Je m'ébroue, me laisse tomber sur le bois. Cette fois, je ne bougerai vraiment plus. Il y a vraiment des nagas dehors, qui ont tout à fait l'envie de tuer ce qui n'est pas aquatique, à la base. Moi compris. D'horribles algues avec lesquelles on s'emmêle, et des créatures qui attaquent aussi tout ce qui bouge. Je hais tout ce qui s'étends entre moi et la terre ferme, je ne désire que fuir, vers la moindre issue qui s'offrira.

Pourtant, en croisant le regard du chaman, mon instinct me dit que je ne suis pas prête de quitter cet endroit.


	6. Quelques jours d'absence

La fumée de la cigarette s'élève dans le ciel nocturne, image classique des nuées blanc-gris sur fond d'étoiles. Cela marcherait mieux s'il y avait des étoiles.  
Le froid de l'air transperce toutes les couches de vêtements, mordant la chair comme un essaim d'insectes rageurs. Elle entend un des humains s'en plaindre, « fichu temps ». Elle est une elfe, elle se moque du froid comme de la neige. Elle se sent juste un peu lasse. Les habitants des sources de Granit sont trop bruyants, demain elle continuera.  
Demain. Maintenant il faut dormir.

_

_Les jardins d'Ysera sont toujours aussi luxuriants, l'esprit dort encore au centre du berceau végétal. Un des gardiens ailés se pose parfois sur une branche basse, mais on ne perçoit généralement d'eux que les claquements de leur vol. ___

_Je marche à pas tranquille sur le sentier qui entoure Ysera, les ourlets blancs de ma robe ondulent autour de mes chevilles, mes cheveux frôlent le bas de mon dos dénudé. __  
__Froncement de sourcils. Le souvenir d'une robe noire et des épis mal taillés me piquent la nuque s'impose. C'est ainsi qu'il s'attend à me voir, que je dois être. __  
__  
__La robe blanche est si virginale, j'ai l'impression de me rendre à un mariage, mais je suis un deuil. J'ai oublié de qui. Peut être est ce un mariage alors. __  
__Je poursuis ma promenade vers le bout du sentier, il est, je le sais, au bout à m'attendre. Le promontoire et sa grande statue de hibou sont bien là, les vagues qui se brisent sur les rochers aussi, mais lui n'y est pas. __  
__Je regarde d'un coté et de l'autre, l'atmosphère tranquille du lieu encore une fois dérangée par mon angoisse et mon incertitude. __  
__Il devrait être là, c'est la place qu'il faut, il doit me dire au revoir. Je sais qu'il doit me prévenir qu'il part, qu'il nous quitte, quand bien même je ne sais plus qui est « nous ». Il n'est pas là ; j'aperçois dans la terre meuble l'empreinte d'un loup qui se dirige vers le nord-est. __  
__Le vent marin souffle sur la scène, comme prévu, comme cela doit être. Il ne manque que l'un des acteurs, ne manque que lui. Sa présence est indispensable pour la suite. M'est indispensable. __  
__Je pars vers le nord-est, sur la piste d'une odeur, d'une voix. _

Jaleb lui avait dit détester la boue. Elle ne l'appréciait guère plus, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Ce n'était pas si sale que ça, juste un mélange d'eau et de terre qui se lavait facilement après tout... Mais si gênant pour avancer.  
Enfoncée jusqu'à mi-cuisse dans la boue, elle maudissait les pluies torrentielles de la nuit. Elle s'accroche à une branche basse, marmonne des prières pour que le bois ne cède pas, tente de se hâler. Elle parvient à se désengluer jusqu'à un tertre un peu plus sec. Chance.  
Manque de chance qu'une coulée se soit mise sur sa route. Dommage d'être trop fatiguée pour l'avoir vu.  
Elle se sent tellement lasse, elle voudrait juste se rouler en boule et dormir. Plus tellement sûre de vouloir aller au bout du voyage.

_La neige craque sous mes pas, fait plier les branches des sapins. Je perçoit la fuite furtive d'un léopard des neiges devant les patrouilleurs nains, leur respiration lourde et le vol d'un oiseau hivernal. __  
__On m'a obligée à venir ici, on m'a prise de force, éloignée de « chez moi ». Pourtant, j'aime y être. __  
__Il y a la présence chaude à coté de moi qui me guide. C'est lui qui m'a forcée. Il est beaucoup plus fort, plus expérimenté que je ne le suis. __  
__Nous courons. Il indique la route, encore, il est le seul à la connaître. __  
__Nous parlons. Du pays. De lui. Et un peu de nous. __  
__Ce n'était pas prévu lorsqu'il m'a amené ici. __  
__Maintenant je sais qui il est. __  
__C'est important pour la suite. __  
__Le vent froid souffle du haut des montagnes de Dun Morogh, soulève des tourbillons de neige et me gèle jusqu'à la moelle des os. Sa présence n'est plus là. __  
__Ce n'est pas ce qui doit être. __  
__Le froid devient de plus en plus intense, les bourrasques me secoue avec violence. Je cherche la présence qui n'est plus là. Inquiétude. Je serais bientôt balayée, il devrait être là, il doit me protéger, c'est l'accord. __  
__Je disparais dans une tempête de neige. __  
_

_

Ce n'est qu'un banal petit amoncellement de pierres, un cairn tout ce qu'il y a de plus commun. Elle reste agenouillée devant, le regard fixé sur la pierre au centre, celle qu'on a gravé d'une silhouette de loup blanc.  
C'est elle qui a posé les pierres. Il n'y avait pas de corps, elle avait besoin d'un endroit où se recueillir. Elle pense « recueillir », elle désire juste un lieu où elle peut constater l'absence, et son aspect définitif.  
Elle restera assise devant le semblant de tombe tout au long du jour, immobile malgré le froid. Elle y restera de longues heures cette nuit.

_Mulgore, plaines douces, paisibles sous le regard de... comment disent-ils déjà ? Mush'a. Ou Ansh'e peut être. La lune reste la lune, peu importe le nom qu'on lui donne. __  
__Je marche dans les herbes hautes qui frôlent mes mollets. La lumière scintille sur les eaux du lac, reflets d'argent qui dansent. Quelle comparaison éculée. __  
__Il y a sur les bords de ce lac une place qui est la mienne, et l'écho d'un rire, d'une voix tendre qui m'est destiné. __  
__Je suis un peu ivre. Je presse le pas. __  
__Lorsque j'arrive à ma place, il n'est plus là. J'entends sa voix qui disparaît lentement. Il est déjà parti. __  
__Je l'appelle. Je sais son nom. Je sais que je suis la seule à le connaître, qu'il va répondre. Mais il ne répond pas. __  
__J'ai oublié son nom. _

_J'oublie son nom, sa voix, son odeur. J'oublie ses grimaces qui me faisaient rire, la couleur de ses cheveux, sa chaleur lorsqu'il me serrait dans ses bras. J'oublie la forme de ses mains lorsqu'il les plaçait sur mes hanches, le goût de ses lèvres, son rire. J'oublie même son grand jeu avec le reste du monde, ses colères, ses chagrins, ses inquiétude, sa confiance. __  
__Il n'avait de nom que pour moi. __  
__Mais je l'ai oublié. __  
_

_ _

Au quatrième jour, elle se réveille avec la même lassitude chevillée au corps. Elle se demande si elle ne préférait pas ses anciens cauchemars, quand les nuits ne parlent que de la trahison des autres, pas de la sienne, pas de sa disparition. Elle a peur d'oublier.  
Elle a peur de l'oublier. Elle a peur que sa présence s'efface, qu'ils n'aient plus de rêves.  
Elle ne veut pas l'oublier, surtout pas. Elle serre le collier à s'en blanchir les jointures. Il ne lui a pas laissé grand chose d'autre.  
Elle ne l'oubliera pas.  
Le jour se lève sur les Grisonnes, fait fondre le verglas nocturne. Lui rappelle son devoir. Elle a signé le contrat, par sa propre volonté, il faut rentrer.  
Qui sait quelles sottises ils auront inventé en son absence ? Ils sont très forts pour ça.  
Mais elle doit rentrer pour elle, aussi. Il n'y avait rien dans les Grisonnes, malgré son expérience de Traqueuse. Rien qui soit connu de la Lame d'Ébène, malgré l'aide du Chevalier Ternesoir. Rien auprès des sources d'eau chaude.  
Mais il reste quelque chose à Orgrimmar. Il reste le gobelin.  
Elle ne lui souhaite pas d'être l'assassin. Les elfes ne sont pas faibles, mais ils peuvent être très cruels quand ils veulent. Elle se sent d'humeur à être cruelle avec celui qui l'a effacée.

Elle se redresse et siffle son aigle. On rentre, mais on reviendra reposer ici.


	7. Le mort-vivant et la Flamme Mauve

J'ai prétexté le besoin de prendre l'air pour sortir. Ce n'est pas tout à fait faux. Pas exactement vrai non plus.

Je m'éloigne rapidement de l'auberge, en faisant craquer les marches de bois, je m'éloigne du bruit, de la fumée et de l'agitation. Trop de monde. Trop de souvenirs, surtout. Je n'aurais jamais cru revoir Laneas un jour. En un sens, je suis heureuse de le savoir toujours là. Vivant ou… entre les deux. C'est pourtant une boule de culpabilité qui m'étouffe, bloque ma gorge, et m'enserre, même après toutes ces années.

De ce qu'il est, je suis coupable, quand bien même nul ne m'ait condamnée.

Des rires sortent de l'auberge où probablement jouent-ils tous, noyés d'alcools et de fumée, absorbés par des souvenirs heureux d'un temps où nous étions tous frères, sous une flamme mauve.

Je presse mes pas vers l'Achérus, par le premier zeppelin qui m'y mènera. Je ne sais si j'y cherche une personne, un temps ou un lieu. Parfois, malgré ce que je deviens, ce que je suis devenue, il m'arrive de regretter cette ancienne fraternité, et une grande forteresse de pierre qui tombe aujourd'hui en ruine. C'est passé, tout passe.

Je marche sur d'anciens sentiers, d'anciennes pistes, au sein d'une végétation qui n'en finit pas d'agoniser. J'y cherche nos vieilles traces, et repassent sur nos vieilles empreintes. Vous souvenez-vous la puanteur de cette grotte et ses Chevaliers gardiens, ou la froideur de la crypte ? Vous souvenez-vous ce Chevalier de la Lame, et son sacrifice ?

J'y suis, de tout cela il ne reste plus rien, rien que quelques ossements séchés, qui bientôt partiront en poussière, et les souvenirs de ceux qui ont survécus. J'ignore si ces lieux pourront vivre encore, à mes yeux, du moins.

La boule dans ma gorge n'en finit pas de grossir. J'aurais dû savoir, prévoir. Ceux qui ont péris ici, aussi sûrement que si j'avais enfoncé la lame dans la gorge, comme si… Comme si… Par ma faute.

J'étouffe de cette responsabilité.

Si le Chevalier dû charger seul contre les ombres gardiennes, ma faute. Si Lexaeus fut capturé et torturé, ma faute. Si nous avons faillis arriver trop tard, ma faute. Si je ne l'ai pas attendu, s'Il a eu peur, ma faute. Si un si jeune elfe, arrogant, orgueilleux, fier, heureux de vivre, si cet enfant n'est plus aujourd'hui qu'un cadavre animé par la nécromancie, c'est par ma faute.

Je ne lui ai jamais demandé. Je ne désire pas savoir comment ça s'est passé, je veux encore ignorer sa dernière pensée avant de mourir.

La solitude me pèse.

Je me recroqueville sur le sol rouge, posture qui commence à m'être habituelle. J'ai froid. Il n'y a aucun être vivant à la ronde, je le sais, je le sens, seulement le bruit du vent venu de la mer, une odeur de mort et de putréfaction. J'ai soulevé un peu de poussière écarlate en me laissant tomber au sol.

J'ai froid, et j'ai mal. J'ai peur.

Et puis je me souviens qu'un jour, on est venu me chercher. Un jour, malgré tout les dangers, bravant des armées, un devoir, on est venu me sauver. Pour moi, sans rien attendre pour récompense. Seulement pour me sauver.

Pas pour une dette, pas par nécessité, pas parce qu'on le doit. Pour un collier de destin, offert.

Je me relève, m'appuyant sur les cendres qui forment le sol ici. Fléau, Ecarlates… Il ne reste que des ruines et des cendres. J'espère qu'il est resté à l'auberge des Argentés. J'espère qu'il est là.

J'espère qu'il est.

J'avance dans un grand flou, sans vraiment percevoir ce qu'il y a autour de moi. Les Croisés me laissent passer. Je ne leur prête pas attention. Il y a un fond de fanatisme derrière chacun d'entre eux, je ne le sais que trop bien.

Je retourne dans la chambre. Notre chambre. En pousse la porte doucement, comme si un cerbère se tapissait derrière.

Nul monstre, juste mon Chevalier assis dans un fauteuil. Bien qu'il se décrirait probablement comme un monstre. Est-ce qu'il dort ?

Je reste immobile à l'entrée de la pièce, tant qu'il garde les yeux clos. Il ne se repose pas souvent… Il n'en a pas besoin. Le regarder m'apaise, un peu. Je suis la courbe des sourcils, une mèche qui se rebelle sur son front, la ligne du nez, des pommettes, sa mâchoire, le frôle des yeux. Il rouvre les siens.

Je pense qu'il ne dormait pas. J'ai confiance. Il est venu me sauver. Je sais qu'il me sauvera encore, j'en ai la profonde certitude. Confiance. J'ai besoin de lui.

Je me laisse aller sur ses genoux, l'enserre et pose simplement mon visage dans le creux de sa gorge. Il me serre dans ses bras, sans comprendre pourquoi sa chemise s'humidifie. Les larmes coulent seules, sans que je l'ai ordonné, sans que j'en ai vraiment conscience, seulement pour constater qu'elles tracent des sillons sur mes joues. La boule est toujours dans ma gorge, je sanglote en voulant la faire partir, en tentant d'émettre d'autres sons que des gémissements.

J'aimerais dire comme je regrette, comme j'aurais donné ma vie pour racheter celle que cet enfant a perdu, comme le Fléau déchire tout –il le sait mieux que moi- et comme j'ai mal. Il me caresse le dos, tout doucement, il ne doit pas comprendre pourquoi je geins, le pauvre. Je dirais comme je hais cet endroit, comme chaque douleur ici résonne comme la mienne, comme même la vie que tentent de ramener les Argentés me parait teintée de souffrance et de désespoir. Comme cela me parait vain. Comme malgré eux, j'ai du mal à ressentir de la vie autour. Comme on a froid lorsqu'on est vivant, vivant, au milieu d'un charnier.

Si je pouvais, je dirais comme je dépends de lui maintenant. Comme il a attaché ma vie à la sienne en venant à Hurlevent, et comme je suis, moi, la garce féroce, la mauvaise, impuissante à détruire ce lien.

Si la boule acceptait de fondre, je dirais que je l'aime, que ses grandes mains sur ma peau apaisent mes cauchemars, qu'il me rassure.

Je ne dis rien. Je ne saurais pas expliquer ce qui me prend aux tripes lorsque je me souviens, ni mes regrets, ni les yeux bleus qui brillent dans l'obscurité, ou le choc d'une lame dans la faiblesse d'une armure, l'ombre profonde d'une grotte et les gémissements qui résonnent sur ces parois. Ni les suppliques qui reviennent en échos, toujours. Ni l'odeur de mort, celle de la peur, âcre, ou le goût de fer et de sang dans la gorge. Encore moins le petit craquement des ossements qui se brisent sous les pas, l'angoisse du gravillon qui va alerter les guetteurs.

Je ne pourrais lui expliquer comme il est injuste que je sois là, toujours, toujours là, vivante, que je respire l'air, et aille où je désire me rendre alors qu'il est mort, qu'ils sont tous morts, que leurs carcasse tombent en lambeaux. Comment puis-je être vivante et libre quand ils ne sont plus, quand ils sont relevés ?

Je ne saurais pas expliquer que ses yeux n'ont pas le même éclat, pas la même lueur dans le noir. Que ce n'est pas le même bleu, qu'il n'a pas le même sens. Que le froid de sa peau calme les brûlures de la mienne, que j'entends son cœur battre, parfois, lorsque je dors la tête posée contre lui.

Mais tout ça ne s'explique pas. Alors je reste lovée contre lui, le nez dans le creux de son cou, avec son odeur. Je ne l'expliquerai pas, je pleure seulement, laisse couler toutes ces angoisses dans sa chemise.


	8. Interlude Droit d'auteurs

Et parce que je me dis que l'information étant importante, et la publicité jamais à négliger...

L'image que j'utilise pour couverture de cette histoire a été dessinée par la charmante et talentueuse Reliah, que vous pouvez trouver ici :

L'illustration apparait dans sa galerie sous le nom de Narme Reddawn, comme vous pouvez vous en douter. (Auberouge, Reddawn, tout ça.)

Quant à celle qui me sert d'avatar, et qui représente tout autant Narmë, elle est par Propane-Antistar, tout aussi talentueuse, que vous pouvez trouver ici :


End file.
